


A Curse... Or Maybe A Blessing

by wickedwitchcraft



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ciri is a good daughter, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier is in a panic, M/M, Magical Curse, and also maybe slight, but you know that's not why you came here, no i don't explain it really, there's immplied sexy times at the end y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: Jaskier gets Magic-ed into a terrible article of clothing and locks himself in their room at the tavern. Geralt might just be the only one who can get him out of the room... ... ... and also the clothing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 273





	A Curse... Or Maybe A Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! i wrote this for a dear friend! it's inspired by a post on tumblr. i don't know how to do links on here so i'm gonna link the post on the post i make on tumblr. so if you wanna see the outfit in this, in all its glory you can check over on my writing blog, jeffersonshattricks. it's worth the look i promise. <3

He's sitting in some small tavern. It's not… quiet. But it's not as loud as some. He glances up through the small crowd to see Ciri winding her way through the small groups of people, she smiles at him when she gets close. He doesn't smile back. She doesn't seem to notice, never does. 

"Is he coming down?" Geralt asks, pushing the bowl of bread on the table toward her. She grabs a piece and makes a face.

"Oh what's he done now?" Geralt sighs. 

"I don't know. He's just refusing to come out of the room." She rips a small piece of bread off and nibbles at it, her eyes thoughtful. Geralt waits for her to put her thoughts together so she can say what she wants to. She swallows and looks at Geralt, her eyes bright with… something.

"He sounded," she paused, bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, as if she could see Jaskier through the floor.

"He sounded upset. Sad maybe?" She looked back to Geralt, her eyes had faded and were now full of worry. Geralt sighed, it was always something with the bard. 

"I don't have time for this." He grumbled. 

"Geralt he sounded very upset. Not his normal dramatics of being sad. There's something wrong." She pressed. He sighed again. 

"Alright. You stay here. Take this and sit up at the bar." He handed her the bowl of bread, shoved it into her hands really. She rolled her eyes but let him push her gently through the crowd until she was sat on a stool at the bar. 

"Dara here has agreed to keep an eye on you." The woman behind the bar smiled at Ciri as she cleaned a glass. 

"I'll go deal with this so called monster outside of town. And then I'll come back and deal with whatever it is that's upsetting the bard. Fine with you?" He looked at her for a long time. She glared back, not breaking eye contact. 

"Fine." She huffed. He turned away, stopping when a small hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"But you better be nice to him when you get back." She narrowed her eyes at him, waiting, Geralt knew, for him to give her his word. He nodded. Her grip on his arm tightened. 

"Fine." He tried to pull away again and the glasses behind the counter rattled slightly. She was still glaring at him. 

"Do better." Was all she said. 

"Fine. I will be nice to him when I return to deal with… whatever ails him." He sighed, his shoulders falling.

"May I go now?" His voice a low growl. Ciri looked at him for a moment and then let him go with a bright smile. 

"Yes. Good luck." He voice cheery, eyes bright again, as she turned around to chat with Dara. Geralt rolled his eyes and walked away. He threw his things onto Roach gently, patted her side. She winnied and nudged him.

"Oh not you too. He'll be fine. This won't take long." He threw himself onto Roach and they trotted off toward the edge of town. 

~*~

He's a bit dirty, a few small cuts. But he managed to talk the man down, to calm him, to calm the scared wolf in him. And he'd agreed to leave town. To find a new home. Geralt was used to the small cuts and bruises. Didn't mind them so much since he hadn't had to murder a frightened man turned "monster". 

He gave a small wave to Ciri as he passed through the tavern. She waved back, and then pointed at the ceiling. Like Geralt could forget. He trudged up the stairs and stopped in front of their door. He tried to turn the nob, nothing. 

"Jaskier. Open the door." He growled. Trying not to sound annoyed and failing.

"Oh absolutely not! How'd the monster hunt go? Did you have a good time?" His voice was shaky through the door. Geralt narrowed his eyes. 

"It went fine. Open the door." The growl in his voice was gone. 

"No I'm really okay here, thank you though. Tell me about it? I need details if I'm going to write another ballad about your heroics." The tremble in his voice was better hidden now, but still there. An underlying sound that had something stirring inside Geralt. If Ciri was there she'd probably tell him it was worry. Geralt shook his head. He leaned forward, his head not an inch from the door. 

"No heroics tonight I'm afraid. And so no ballads needed." He pressed his palm flat against the door and closed his eyes. 

"Jaskier. If you won't let me in would you at least tell me what's wrong?" 

Silence from the bard, apart from a strange rustling sound. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He pressed his fingers harder against the wood, willing the door to open with no avail. 

"It-" Jaskier started, if Geralt hadn't been listening so intently he'd never have heard it. That rustling noise followed his broken off sentence, and then he heard Jaskier growling in frustration.

"It won't come off Geralt!" His voice was shaking again, Geralt heard him sniffle and had to hold himself back from kicking the door in to get to him.

"What won't come off?" He asked, his hand on the doorknob again. About to rip it off to get the door open. 

"The jumper! I woke up after you left and it was just… on me. I don't even know where it came from. It's hideous. And now I can't get the bloody thing off!" His voice cracked over another of those frustrated sounds. 

"Jaskier open the door and let me help you. All this about a hideous jumper seems a bit much doesn't?" The worry in his stomach had lessened a bit. Clothing stuck to Jaskier wasn't anything  _ too _ terrible, surely.

"A bit much!?" His voice was shrill through the door, Geralt grimaced. 

"You haven't seen it! You don't  _ know _ !" He was close to the door now, Geralt could hear him breathing, could see his chest rising and falling in his mind. 

"If you don't open the door I'm going to." He says it softly. As softly as he can manage. There's silence on the other side of the door. 

"I'll open it. But don't come in until i say!" Geralt can see him holding his finger out, accusation on his face. Geralt sighs, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

"Okay."

"Promise me Geralt!" 

"I promise I won't come inside until you say." He stepped away from the door and heard the lock click open. The sound of Jaksier scuffling across the floor inside. 

"Okay. You can come in." His voice was small. Geralt nodded, though Jaskier couldn't see him. He stepped into their room, side stepping the mess Jaskier had created in his panic. He shut the door gently, clicking the lock again, and then slowly turned around. Jaskier was nowhere in sight. But there was a distinctly Jaskier shaped shadow being cast on the changing shade in the corner. 

"Come out here. I can't help you if you're hiding over there." Keeping his voice soft. He watched Jaskier's shadow droop, and smiled. He heard the shuffling of feet as Jaskier began to move. 

Geralt's breath caught in his throat when the bard passed beyond the shade and came into view. His feet shuffled a bit further and then he stopped, close enough to the shade that he could dive back behind it if he needed too. Geralt could see in his eyes that that was exactly what he was about to do, because Geralt had been staring in silence for far too long. He cleared his throat, still not taking his eyes off Jaskier.

"You're… you're very… pink." Was all he managed. Jaskier glared at him.

"You fuckin think!?" His hands jumped to his hips, his face a mask of anger. The mask barely hiding the concern and fear underneath. 

"How… what… you said it wouldn't come off?" He couldn't stop staring, Jaskier was standing in front of him, hands on his hips, in a bright pink velvet jumper. There was a lighter pink heart right in the center. 

"Geralt. Look me in the face, and tell me, who. In the  _ fuck.  _ Would keep this on their body willingly!?" He did a small spin, flailing his hands at himself. Geralt's breath caught again when Jaskier turned his back to him and he saw that there were two light hearts settled right above his ass as well. Geralt shook his head and schooled his face before Jaskier finished turning around. 

"Would you say something please!?" Jaskier's voice was high again. His hands fidgeting at his sides. 

"I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything like it. Or heard of any magic or curses that… sticks people inside of hideous clothing." Geralt rubbed at his neck, trying his best not to stare. 

"Oh well that's just wonderful! I've been pulling at it all day. I tried the buttons. I tried cutting it. I tried ripping it. I can't even pull these fucking tights up my leg at all! It's like it's just stuck to my skin! I-" his voice hitched as a sob bubbled out of him. He put his hand over his mouth and turned away. Geralt saw a tear fall down his cheek before his back turned and felt his chest ache. 

He walked toward Jaskier slowly, each step taken with care. Keeping his eyes off Jaskier's ass where the cloth was bunching up between his legs as best he could. He was within arms reach when his fingers began to tingle. Maybe tingle wasn't the right word. His fingers began to  _ itch _ . His eyes were locked on Jaskier's back, his fingers itching to reach out and touch. 

He hesitated, for barely a second, and then closed the space between them. He lowered his hand to Jaskier's shoulder slowly. That itch in his fingers getting stronger. Jaskier shook his head a little and then looked at Geralt with sad blue eyes. 

"It won't come off." He said, a tear falling down his cheek. 

"I'm gonna be stuck in here forever." His voice was a whisper now, his hands tugging at the ruffles on his legs weakly. Geralt moved his fingers over the pink velvet on Jaskier's shoulder slowly, brushing against the ruffles at Jaskier's neck gently. His thumb moved over the cloth and moved against his skin, Geralt ignored the shiver that ran through Jaskier and let his hand rest motionless on his shoulder. 

"You aren't going to be stuck in there forever. I'll figure it out alright. You're going to be okay." The itch in his fingers was almost painful now. 

"Do you trust me?" Geralt ducked his head, trying to look Jaskier in the eye. Jaskier looked at him, his big eyes shining. 

"Of course I do." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And as Geralt looked at Jaskier, looking at him, he thought maybe it was. He nodded, and turned Jaskier toward him, one hand on each shoulder, the itch in his fingers pulsing beneath his skin. 

He moved his hands slowly down Jaskier's chest, his fingers coming to rest on the first of the buttons running down the front. Jaskier's breath hitched at the touch. 

"I've tried that it doesn't work." Jaskier was still whispering. Like this moment was a secret between them and he didn't want to share. 

"But  _ I _ haven't tried it." Was all Geralt said, he looked at Jaskier's face and saw that he immediately understood the implications. Jaskier swallowed, thickly, and dropped his eyes to Geralt's hands on his chest, on the button. Geralt twisted the button and pushed it through the loop easily, Jaskier gasped but didn't look up again. 

Geralt made quick work of the buttons, only slowing when he reached the last two. Jaskier's breathing was erratic in front of him, Geralt could see his hands shaking at his sides. He pushed the second to last button through its loop and moved his hands down to the last. Jaskier's own hands moving fast as lightning to catch them. 

"Geralt I-"

"Jaskier." Geralt moved one hand to his bards chin, holding him steadily and looking into his eyes, they were wide and maybe a little frightened. 

"Shhhhh…" 

Jaskier looked at him, blinking slowly in the low light, and nodded. Geralt graced him with a smile, and then pushed the last button free. He listened to Jaskier's sigh of relief and then smiled again when he pressed his hands under the fabric of the jumper and moved them up his chest, making Jaskier gasp again. 

He moved his thumb over Jaskier's throat slowly, the soft, pale, skin there barely concealing Jaskier's pounding pulse. And then he pressed his hands further and moved the jumper off of Jaskier's shoulder, freeing even more skin that he longed to touch. He pulled each sleeve down Jaskier's arms slowly, letting his breath ghost over Jaskier's skin when he leaned close, revelling in the way it made his bard shiver. The jumper hung around his waist and he looked up at Geralt, relief clear on his face. But that fear was still there as well, and Geralt couldn't have that. Never wanted Jaskier to be afraid again. 

He knelt down in front of him and tugged the jumper down his legs, gently touching each ankle when he needed Jaskier to lift his feet. He let his hands settle on Jaskier's waist and looked up at him, Jaskier swayed and grabbed at Geralt's shoulder to steady himself, a breathy laugh escaping his lips as he regained his balance. 

"The tights too, I assume?" Geralt whispered between them, helping Jaskier keep this secret. Jaskier nodded, and swallowed hard. 

"Yes please." Was seemingly all he could say. 

"Hmm." Geralt hummed in agreement and pulled them down his legs, lifting each foot again gently, and throwing them across the room to join the jumper. Getting the cloth as far from Jaskier as he could. He felt the tension leave Jaskier as soon as the tights were finally free from his skin. Geralt pushed himself to his feet, his hands still resting on Jaskier's waist, his thumbs pressing into the warm skin of his hips. 

"Geralt. I should-" 

"You don't have to." Jaskier huffed and grabbed at Geralt's wrists, holding them tightly. 

"Would you let me speak? For a moment? It's important." His voice was steady now, the fear gone from there at least, even if it still lingered in his eyes. Geralt nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, focusing his senses on Jaskier's hands clinging to his wrists. 

"I…" 

Geralt raised his eyebrows, he'd never seen Jaskier lost for words. Not ever. Even when he should have been, words tumbled out of the man's mouth of their own accord almost constantly. But not now. 

"Jaskier. You don't have to." He moved one hand to cup the bard's cheek, Jaskier leaned into it like a cat, his eyes closing, a smile and sigh making Geralt's heart flutter. Jaskier opened his eyes and shook himself a little. 

"I need to." He said, the smile on his lips now twinged with sadness.

"Then take your time." Geralt moved his thumb across Jaskier cheek gently and brought his hand to rest on his neck. 

"Geralt. I… the thing is… it's just that- okay I think this would be a lot easier if you weren't… touching me, quite so much. And also maybe if I wasn't just standing here naked like a twat." He pulled himself out of Geralt's hands, turning around a few times and finally grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his waist. Geralt hummed grumpily at the loss of his view but otherwise kept silent. He watched Jaskier fondly as he took a few deep breaths to ready himself before spinning around clumsily to face Geralt. 

"Geralt. I'm in love with you. Ha! There, I said it- oh!" Geralt pulled him close, having closed the space between them as fast as he could. Jaskier looked up at him, his mouth dropped open slightly in surprise.

"There you are." He whispered, laughter in his voice as his blue eyes sparkled. 

"You did hear what I said, right?" He asked, a small amount of fear creeping into his features again. Geralt cupped his cheek again, holding him tightly around the middle, pulling him as close as he could get him. 

"I did. I do too. And I do believe that was the point." 

Jaskier's hands moved to Geralt's shoulder as he hummed happily in Geralt's arms. 

"Wait, was the point of what now?" He asked, pulling back, that adorably confused look on his face. Geralt didn't speak, just looked pointedly at the heap of bright pink clothing on the floor and then back to his bard. 

"Oh! Right right yes of course! Ya know that actually makes sense because when i was sleeping i had this- mmf!" 

Geralt refused to let him keep rambling. He pressed his lips firmly to Jaskier's and pulled him ever closer. Jaskier's skin warm against his as he smiled against Geralt's mouth. Geralt walked them slowly backwards and pulled them both onto the bed, his clothing landing on the floor as they went, Jaskier's nimble fingers seeing to that. Geralt settled on the bed, Jaskier beneath him, and revelled in the sweet sounds his bard made just for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys! this is the first witcher fic i've written so i hope it's alright! just a bit of fun! hope you're all having good days/night/mornings/whatevers! <3


End file.
